


I'm Awake and You're Breathing

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun really, really hates the way Chanyeol breathes in his sleep. At night, his violent fantasies come dangerously close to becoming realities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Awake and You're Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AsianFanfics on March 31, 2013.

Baekhyun really hates the way Chanyeol breathes in his sleep.  


What the hell is Chanyeol doing, snorting like that? He sounds like a horse having an asthma attack and every sound is a pinprick in Baekhyun’s brain. Baekhyun’s breathing slowly becomes more erratic as irrational rage washes over him. Sometimes he looks at the tall rapper and hates him so passionately his stomach hurts. There’s something in that dopey smile that makes Baekhyun angry. At night, in their shared room, Baekhyun’s violent fantasies dance dangerously near the edge of possibility.  


Chanyeol snorts and rolls over, his face now to Baekhyun’s side. His jaw is slack and his tongue lolls out of his mouth. Baekhyun thinks he looks stupider than usual. The vocalist rolls over, turning his back to his dozing roommate, and tries to smother the urge to murder the other. Baekhyun takes deep breaths and soon he feels his heartbeat slowing down to its normal pace. Peace ripples through him and Baekhyun thinks he can go to sleep without committing homicide.  


Then Chanyeol lets out a particularly loud grunt and Baekhyun is reeling. He is internally screaming and it takes every single atom of his being to resist the urge to launch across the room and just smother the giant idiot with a pillow. Baekhyun is shaking, shaking so hard the bed is moving with him and he decides he has to leave. Picking up is pillow and blanket, he almost runs out of the room and makes a beeline for the living room. If he’s in his room one more second there will be no more Park Chanyeol.  


Baekhyun is still shaking as he lies down to sleep on his makeshift bed. He doesn’t know when he started wanting to kill his roommate, his best friend, but he’ll be damned if he actually does it.


End file.
